Misunderstandings
by Blue Fluff
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is never good, Miaka and Ryuuen learned that the hard way. When love and timing don’t cooperate, it can lead to a lot of misunderstandings, like the guy you love thinking your in love with your gay best friend MxT NxH
1. Prologue: Moving On

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me!……..wish it did……..but it doesn't.

**Authors Note:** Hi! I know I should be working on the next chapter of Willow's Calling, but I've had this idea in my head for a while now. So here you have Misunderstanding! Shy Girl1988 helped with some of the ideas so THANK YOU! And now with out further ado on with the fic! Enjoy…..!

**A.N:** I thinkI should just add that this is NOT a Nuriko/Miaka pairing! It's a Miaka/Tamahome and Nuriko/Hotohori Fic! Justto let you know!

--------------------

**Misunderstandings **

**Prologue: Moving On. **

--------------------

If you were to look out the window, it would seem like any other Friday evening, clouds were gathering, it looked like rain. But then you would see an unknown girl walking down the street towards the park. This was strange, because everyone knew each other in this neighbourhood. You take a closer look and see a familiar face that's usually hidden under a baseball cap. How strange you think, as you go back to your own business.

As Miaka walked down the street, she kept telling herself to stop fidgeting. Jeez, she felt uncomfortable, the reason, she was Miaka Yuuki, the neighbourhood tomboy, and she was walking down the street in a blue skirt, white tank top, and a pair of platform sandals. She was nervous, what would Taka think?

Taka Sou was her best friend. They had been friend since she had been in Gr. 1, and he had been in Gr. 3. They had met on the play ground one day, and ever since then had been friends. Miaka had always looked up to him. In Gr. 10 she had noticed that her feeling towards him had changed. She started getting jealous every time any girl would get close to him. Taka had never noticed and she was too scared to tell him, and besides, he was always chasing after some girl.

Since he was two years older he had already graduated from high school and was attending university. About a month after he had left, he had called her and told her that he had met some girl. He had gone on and on, on how much they had in common and how much he liked her. It had hurt her to hear him talk about some girl like that, but she had convinced herself that it would never last, it never did.

They were still dating.

1 year, 11 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days, they had been going out that long, she was counting. He had even brought her home to visit his family. Miaka had met her, and hated her, but she kept this to herself. Then last night Taka had called and said that he had some thing important to tell her, so they were going to meet at the park.

He had broken up with what's her face, she just knew it, and now he needed someone to talk to. That's when she had gotten the idea of wearing 'girl clothes,' as she called them. Right after school she had gone to the mall and bought the getup she was wearing.

As she entered the park, she saw him sitting at the bench to the side; oh he was so cute. As she approached the bench, he didn't even look at her. She stopped in front of him and waited for him to say something. He looked at her and just stared at her. There was a moment of silence before he talked.

"Um…can I help you?"

Oh no, he doesn't even recognized me! This is not good.

"It's me."

He jumped to his feet, surprised.

"Holy cow! Miaka What the heck are you wearing?"

"It's called a skirt. You like it?" she asked, nervously.

"It's nice, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you wearing it? Oh I get it. Your trying to impress some guy, aren't you." he said laughing. "Who ever he is, you must really like him if you're wearing all this. So who is he?"

Miaka just stared at him_. Didn__'t he know?_ She thought hurt.

"Nobody," she answered. "So, what did you have to tell me?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sit, I have the best news to tell you," he said, taking a sit beside her.

_You left what's her name, and finally realised you love me, _Miaka thought

"O.k. you remember Yui, right?"

_Oh ya, that's her name, Yui._

"And you know how we've been going out for about 2 years now."

_1 year, 11 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days!_

"Well, I'm in love with her."

_WHAT!_

"And I asked her to marry me yesterday, she said yes," he finished.

_WHAT!_

There were a few minutes of silence, and in those seconds Miaka could feel her heart braking to a million pieces.

"So, what do you think?"

_I think…… I'm going to die of a broken heart._

"Miaka what do you think? This is important. Your opinion is very impotent to me."

Miaka could feel the tears starting to surface; oh she needed to get out of here before he saw her cry. She felt like such a fool, and here she thought he was going to profess his undying love to her.

"Miaka?"

"I……" Just then she knew it was over, as a tear fell on her cheek, the sky opened up and there was a flash of lighting fallowed by thunder. Miaka couldn't take it any more. She got off the bench and stared to back away.

"Miaka what's wrong?"

_You idiot, how can you stand there and ask me what's wrong; you just walked all over my heart._

"I……I have to go." With that she just turned and ran out of the park. She could hear Taka calling her, but she just ran, she had to get away, she didn't care that she was getting soaked, or that tears were running down her face, she just didn't care anymore. His voice followed her all the way home. Opening the door, she ran by her mother.

"Miaka Honey, what's wrong?" called Miharu

Miaka just kept on running till she got to her room and shut the door. Leaning on the door, she sled to the floor and hugged her legs to her chest, with her forehead on her knees, she just cried till there was nothing left. She sat there till she heard her mother through the door.

"Miaka, honey, let me in."

Miaka got up, opened the door, walked to her bed, and sat. Her mom came over and sat down beside her, putting a comforting arm around Miaka's shoulders.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I……"

"Does it have anything to do with Taka?"

"How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"Miaka, I'm your mother of course I know."

"Is it that obvious?" Miaka wailed, as tears stared to run down her face again.

"Not really, but I'm your mother so I can tell." Miharu said, trying to comfort Miaka. "Now tell me what happened."

"Taka called me yesterday and told me he had some thing to tell me. He asked me to meet him at the park, and he would tell me there. I thought he had broken up with Yui, and that he needed some one to talk to. Then I got the idea of trying to win him over, I thought that if I looked more like a girl he would like me better. But I was wrong; he laughed when he saw me, and then thought that I was trying to impress some other guy. Then he told me that he……that he……" she couldn't continue.

"That he what?" Miharu asked, knowing that Miaka needed to get it off her chest. "It's o.k. you can tell me."

"That he was going to marry Yui," Miaka whispered, with more tears.

"Oh honey," Miharu said as she hug her broken hearted daughter. A few minutes later Miaka stopped crying.

"Mom, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything honey."

"If Taka comes looking for me, can you tell him that I'm not felling good, and can't see him?"

"Actually, he came a few minutes after you got back. I told him you had a headache, and that you went to bed early."

"Thank you."

"O.k. I think it's time you changed out of this wet clothes. You know you look really pretty in a skirt, maybe you should think of wearing them more often," Miharu said as she got off the bed, and made her way to the door.

"Ya, I'll think about it," Miaka said.

She then got ready for bed, and cried herself to sleep.

--------------------

The next morning she got up and felt empty, like something was missing, oh ya, now she remembered, it was her heart.

As she looked out the window, she wondered how long it would take to heal. Just then a silver Honda parked in front of The Sou's house. She watched as a short haired blond got out of the car. She looks familiar, Miaka thought frowning. Who was she? As the blond closed the door to her car, the door of the Sou's house opened and Taka ran out, straight to the blond. He lifted the blond off her feet, and spun her around, he than put her down and kissed her, on the mouth.

Miaka closed her eyes to stop the tears, as the realization came to her, it was Yui. Miaka opened her eyes to see them pull apart as Taka's father came out of the house, followed by Taka's two brothers and two sisters. Taka took Yui to them, and they hugged her, all that is but his youngest sister, Yuiren, who throw her a dirty look and walked back to the house. Taka just shook his head as he probably made some excuse about his sister's behaviour to Yui. Miaka couldn't help but love Yuiren even more.

Then Taka said something to them all, and they nodded, he then turned and started to walk toward her house. Oh no, he was coming to get her. Miaka turned and ran out of her room, down the stairs toward the kitchen, in search of her mother, not noticing her brother coming out of the living room. As she entered the kitchen as the door bell rang, to find her mother at the stove.

"Mom you have to help me, Taka is at the door, he's looking for me. Yui is at his house and he came to get me, you have to tell him I'm still sleeping or something, please!"

Just then they heard the door open, and her brother, Keisuke, talking to Taka.

"Stay here, and don't come out till I came to get you," Miharu called over her shoulder, as she ran out of the kitchen.

Miaka walked over to the door and listened to the conversation.

"Good morning Keisuke, is Miaka up yet?"

"Ya, I just…"

"Actually, she's still sleeping, Taka," Miharu said as she joined the two men.

"But I just…"

Miharu put her hand on her sons arm and squeezed, as she said, "But I'll tell her you came looking for her."

"O.k." Taka said. "Do you mind if come over later with a friend, I'd like to tell you something really important?"

"Sure," answered Miharu.

"And could you try to keep Miaka here, I'd like to talk to her too."

"Yes, I'll try," said Miharu.

"O.k. thank you," and with that Taka left.

As Miharu closed the door, Keisuke asked, "But Miaka's awake, I just saw her running to the kitchen."

"I know, but she didn't want to see Taka."

"But why?"

"Don't worry about it, now let's go eat breakfast, and leave Miaka alone."

--------------------

Later around 5 o'clock, the door bell rang. Miaka, in the kitchen with her mom, tensed up.

"Let me go check who that is," said Miharu as she left the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, Miaka started to pace around the kitchen. She paced for about 10 minutes before Miharu came back.

"O.k. I told them that you went out to give Kim a walk and didn't know when you'd be back, but their not staying long because they have to be on the road by 6 o'clock."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Taka and Yui."

"O.k. where's Kim?"

"I put her out in the back yard."

"O.k. I'll be back later." And with that she left, getting Kim, her golden retriever, and went to the park and walked around for an hour. On her way home she saw Taka driving away, and started to cry again.

Getting home her brother was over the moon with the fact that Taka was going to marry Yui, after all they were really good friends, even if Keisuke was older then him. "They'll be happy together, don't you think Miaka?"

Miaka just kept walking up the stairs to her room, locked the door, and cried herself to sleep. She spend the rest of the weekend in her room, trying to deal with the fact that the man she loved was getting married to another woman. Late Sunday she came up with a plan.

--------------------

On Monday she went to the office at school, and asked for a guidance appointment, she got one for after school. When she met Mr. Peters, she told him she no longer wanted to go to the university she had chosen, she wanted to go to a different one. Mr. Peters asked no questions and said she could come back tomorrow to pick up her transfer papers.

Ever since Taka had gone away to university, they had agreed that Miaka would go to the same one, now she couldn't. She couldn't go, knowing that Yui would be there too. When she told her family, her mother told her to do what she thought was best, her brother didn't like the idea, but if Miaka was happy, he wouldn't stop her.

When she had told Taka, she lied and told him that the guy she liked was going to the same university and that she wanted to be close to him, Taka had told her that if that was what she wanted he wouldn't stand in her way.

A month later she graduated and left her past behind. The only ones who knew where she was and how to reach her were her family, and she had asked them not to tell anyone. When ever she talked to them, they avoided talking about Taka, even her brother, who didn't know what had happened, didn't talk about him, or else Miaka would grow silent.

Taka's wedding came and went. Miaka had gotten an invitation from her mother, but hadn't gone.

The wedding came and went; Miaka didn't even bother to contact Taka.

--------------------

He stood before the door, with his fist in the air, ready to knock. He'd been standing there for the last 15 minutes. If you were to walk by and see this, you would think that he was crazy.

Breath, he told himself. Breath Ryuuen, you can do this. You will knock on the door and tell him as soon as he opens it. He stood there for the next 15 minutes telling himself the same thing over and over again.

He sighed as he let his hand fall to his side. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on the door and groaned. What was he supposed to do now?

His name was Ryuuen Chou, he was 19 years old, he did what every normal 19 year old university student did. He went to school, hanged out with friends, studied, and fell in love. The only problem? He was gay and he was in love with his best friend.

Why? Why Sai of all people? There where other guys out there, other not straight guy out there. He knew the answer to his question. It was because Sai was perfect in every way. He had beautiful brown hair that you just want to run your hands through, the most striking brown eyes you'll ever see and he was one of the best friends ever. So yes he was perfect in every way.

They had been friends for as long as he could remember. They had been next door neighbours and their mothers had been close friends as well. They had gone to the same schools and did everything together. Nothing could have kept then apart, not even the fact that Sai was 2 years older then him. And now it could all end.

Ryuuen had found out he was gay about a year and a half ago. He had always found it strange that he never dated, especially when there where always willing girls around him and also the fact that he found guys to be hot or cute at times, but he had never really given it much thought till last year. It had been confirmed when he had noticed that his feeling for Sai had changed big time. He was in love and it scared him. Because of this he had never told anyone that he was gay or in love. But he couldn't keep it hidden from Sai any more; it felt wrong keeping secrets from each other.

So here he was, standing in front of Sai's apartment door, debating whether he should confess all or not. When he had set out earlier, he had been ready to spill his guts but as he had gotten closer and closer to Sai apartment his courage had diminished.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Why? Why him?

Just then the door flew open, causing Ryuuen crash against a chest as warm arms came up to quickly catch him. He froze as the arms around him tightened. He knew that smell, he would know it anywhere. Looking up he came face to face with the man that hunted his dreams. Sai.

"Ryuuen? What are you doing leaning against my door? How long have you been standing there?"

Ryuuen blushed, damn he was caught. It was too late to run away and forget this ever happened. "Oh…Umm…not long. I just got here." Then it hit him, he was still in Sai's arms, causing him to blush even more. Feeling a feeling of loss when he let go, he let Sai usher him into the apartment.

Sai stood back and studied to man before him. Ryuuen Chou, his best friend. He could tell he was nervous. It showed in the way he stood and he was playing with his hair. When ever Ryuuen was nervous he played with his long hair that he wore in a braid. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" maybe I can still get out of this, Ryuuen desperately thought.

"Ryuuen, I know something's wrong." Sai was starting to get worried.

Damn it, thought Ryuuen, why do you have to be so smart? "Okay," taking a deep breath Ryuuen started. "I have something to tell you, it's kinda important." Breath, he told him self, you can do this.

"Sure," said Sai. "Lets take a seat, but can you make it quick, something important came up."

"Oh…ummm…..actually this can wait till later you know." Perfect, this was his wait out. "Actually, yes, I think we can talk later."

Sai stared at him for a few seconds, debating what to do. "Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to seem like a bad friend. "You said it was important."

"No no, its fine. Now I'll just…." A knock at the door interrupted Ryuuen.

Sai looked from the door to Ryuuen startled, now was not a good time. Sighing, he got up. "One sec."

"Of course," replied Ryuuen.

He watched as Sai walked to the door and opened it. He would never forget what happened next. The door opened to revile a carbon copy of himself. If Ryuuen didn't know better he would say they where twins, everything was the same. The same soft purple hair, same amethyst purple eyes, even the mole under their left eye. But of course he knew better, he knew who this was. Houki Yumi. She was a friend of both Sai and Ryuuen. They had grown up together, the three of them weren't as close as Sai and Ryuuen were but they were still good friends. It was what happened next that shattered Ryuuen's heart. As soon as the door opened she had squealed Sai's name and flung herself into Sai's arm. Sai wrapped his arms around her and then they kissed.

As Ryuuen watched reality came crashing back. How could he have been so stupid to think that Sai would ever return his feeling? This was enough proof. And it seemed that they weren't such great friends if Sai had kept this hidden from him. Just then both Sai and Houki turned to him. They must have seen the despair on his face because they both looked worried, they had been discovered.

"Ryuuen, I…" Sai start to say, as he stepped toward him.

"No!" Ryuuen could feel the tears starting to surface. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry in front of them.

"Ryuuen…" started Houki.

"No!" interrupted Ryuuen again. "I have to go." Turning to Sai he said. "It seems you have important matter to attend to."

"No Ryuuen…" At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"No! Just don't." He blinked to try and stop the tears from falling. "Save it for someone who cares!" And with that he rushed by them, throw open the door and ran, he didn't stop to wait for the elevator, he just ran to the door that lead to the stairs and ran. Sai's calls from him to stop and come back fell on deaf ears. Once he was out side he leaned on the side of the building and let the tears fall freely. He was an idiot. He had set himself up for heartache, look where he was now, broken hearted and friendless.

As if the heavens felt his pain, the sky opened up and it started to pour. Turning his face skywards, Ryuuen let his tears mingle with the rain drops. Pushing himself off the building wall, he slowly made his way home, where he would wallow in misery.

--------------------

Two people watched as the young man walked home in the rain, head bowed in defeat.

"Go after him," urged the woman. "He needs you."

"No he doesn't," replied the man. "Now what was it that needed my attention?"

"Sai…" Houki watched as he walked away from the window and slumped on the couch. She could see that this had hurt him as much as it had hurt Ryuuen. She'd known them both from high school and even from there she could see that they cared for each other, loved each other. They had never told each other. With Ryuuen it'd been that he was clueless as ever and Sai refused to even talk about it, she had to pretty much beat it out of him.

"Houki," sighed Sai. "Please not now. I'll talk to him later. Now what did you want to see me about."

--------------------

The thing that Sai didn't know at the time was that there was going to be no later.

For a whole month Sai called or went to Ryuuen's dorm, only to get no answer. When they saw each other Ryuuen would just brush him off or they never saw each other because Ryuuen went out of his way to avoid him. The fact that they had the same classes didn't help either.

Ryuuen couldn't face Sai, it hurt too much. It got to the point where they couldn't be in the same room without him feeling depressed, so he did the only thing he could think of doing, he left. He got a transfer to a different university and left. No one knew where he went, he told no one. He had no family left; they had all died in a car accident.

So packing his things, Ryuuen left. Leaving behind the one person who held his broken heart in his hands. Not looking back, Ryuuen left and moved on with his live.

--------------------

**A.N.:** and so that was the first part, what did you think? Ideas? Comments? Let me know. Please review!


	2. Dreams, Stalkers, and Elevators

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me!……..wish it did……..but it doesn't.****

**Authors Note:** next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but here it is at last, hope you like. Enjoy!

--------------------

**Misunderstandings **

**Ch 1: Dreams, Stalkers, and Elevators **

--------------------

The rays of sunshine crawled into the dark room, slowly making their way towards the bed, where a young brown haired woman lay in slumber. She lay on her side, hugging a pillow to her chest. She groaned as the sun light hit her face, pulling her from her dreams. Rolling away from the offensive light and she pulled the covers over her head. Lying in her warm cocoon Miaka blinked the sleep away from her eyes and sighed, she'd had the dream again. She didn't have it often but when she did it made her feel depressed.

It was always the same. She stood with a large crowd as they observed the two faceless people before them. The woman was dressed in a beautiful white dress, a wedding dress. She was in the arms of a man dressed in a black tux. They where dancing. After a few minutes the dream changed. The couple turned and her heart would break when she recognize them. Taka and Yui. They continued to dance, having eyes only for each other, as the crowd disappeared, leaving Miaka to stand on her own on the sideline as tears ran down her face. And that was the rest of the dream, Taka and Yui happy in each others arms and Miaka a bystander with a broken heart.

Sighing, Miaka pushed back the covers and sat up. There was no point in wallowing in self-pity, she told herself, she had to put it behind her, and it had been 6 years now, time to move on. But she couldn't, she still remembered, still loved, still hurt.

Sighing again, Miaka stood up and got ready for another day.

--------------------

Making her way down the crowded street, Miaka was one of the many making the commute to work this morning. As she was jostled into, Miaka tried to keep her depressing thoughts at bay. She could already tell today was going to be one of those days. She had ran out of her favourite shampoo, her favourite skirt was in the wash, it had taken her 30 minutes to find her other shoe (which had ended up being behind the couch, how it had gotten there she had no idea), and it looked like it was going to rain and she didn't have an umbrella with her.

Pushing her way out of the crowd, Miaka entered the small café she had found a while back. Hopefully a large French Vanilla would help. Or maybe not. Great, she thought, there's a line.

So she spend the next 20 minutes standing in line trying to push away her treacherous memories and wondering if Ryuuen would fire her for being late again. There was an important meeting today and he had told her to come in early to set everything up. Well, she thought, looks like it's not going to happen now. When it was finally her turn to order Miaka was already an hour late for work. After paying for her next sugar high, she took a sip and sighed, sweet sweet sugar.

Turning to leave, she never noticed the man that was walking by so she ended up walking into him. As soon as she felt the contact she shut her eyes and prayed, 'please not me, please not me!' taking a deep breath she lowly opened her eyes to examine the damage. 'Nothing? Nothing! Yes!' It must have been luck that Miaka was able to elude spilling her hot drink all over herself or the stranger. She smiled proudly at herself, maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all. She looked up at the man to apologize, only to have the apology die have way out her mouth, he hadn't been so lucky. He had been holding a cup of coffee, which was all over him now. To make matters worse was that he was wearing a really expensive looking suit, which was ruined now.

"Oh man," Miaka groaned. "I am so sorry. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man just smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, I wasn't paying much attention myself."

Wow, Miaka thought as she took a really good look at the man before her, he's gorgeous. That was one of the many words that came to mind. He stood around 5'11/5'12, which was a lot compared to her 5'1. He had long brown hair and magnificent brown eyes. As Miaka looked up at him he smiled back at her. All Miaka could think was that he was obviously out of his mind if all he could do was smile instead of screaming himself blue at her, not that she was complaining, he had a stunning smile.

"Are you sure," Miaka asked trying to make amends. "I could pay for the damage if you want."

"No," the stranger answered, staring at her attentively now. "It's fine…." He just trailed off then and full out stared at her.

Looking down at her watch, Miaka saw that it was 30 minutes before the meeting started, if she didn't get to work soon Ryuuen was going to skin her alive for sure. Looking back the man before her she saw that he was still staring at her. It was as if his eyes bore into her, trying to find an elusive answer and she was the holder of said answer! Okay, she thought, this is starting to get a little freaky and I'm overreacting just a little too much. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do about this?" Miaka asked with a wave of her hand. When he gave an absent minded nod, Miaka started to back away. "Very well then, I must be going, I'm late as it is. I'm really sorry about you suit, good-bye," Miaka said, trying to make a quick get away.

"Wait!" he said as he snapped out of it and took a hold of her hand, preventing her from leaving. "Do I know you?" he scanned her face trying to remember where he had seen her before.

"No," Miaka answered, starting to get scared now. "Not that I remember." She tried to tug her hand back but he had a good hold on it. "Listen I really have to go now." He just kept staring at her. "Okay, listen here buddy, if you don't let me go now I'll dump this in your face," she indicated to her hot coffee. "I don't think you want to ruin your pretty face now would you?" This seemed to work because he let her go and took a step back. Seeing her chance Miaka quickly turned and fled from the coffee shop.

--------------------

As Sai watched the woman all but run from the café, he berated himself. He had scared the poor woman, he'd seen the look of fear that had passed her face when he wouldn't let her go. Because of this he had believed her when she'd threaten him with her hot coffee. She probably thought he was a stalker of some sort now.

He normally didn't scare woman like that, but there was something about her that had seemed so familiar. He was sure he'd seen her before, the question was where and when.

Looking down at himself he sighed, now he was going to be late. He was never going to make it in time if he went back to his hotel and changed , but he couldn't show up at the meeting like this. Shaking his head, Sai made his way back to his car outside and pulled out his cel phone. He called Willow Publishing's and left a massage informing them that there was going to be a delay in their meeting, then called his partners to inform then as well.

One thing was for sure, Taka was going to have a good laugh at his expense when he found out.

--------------------

Miaka quickly ran from the elevator and ducked behind one of the plants that were placed on the side, on the look out for Ryuuen, she was dead meat if he caught her coming in this late. Not seeing him anywhere, she hurried to her desk. 'Almost there! Almost there!' after a few more loo outs she finally made it, sitting down she breathed a sigh of relief, home free. That is till she heard a voice behind her.

"Well well, look who finally showed up."

Miaka looked behind her to find her purple hair boss standing there. "Ryuuen! I have a perfectly good reason, I swear!"

"Don't you always?" he replied with a shake of his head. "You're lucky this time." That said he turned and walked back into his office.

Miaka set down her things and hurried after him. She knew that he really wasn't mad at her, but lately he was under a lot of stress. She knew that he was dreading today's meeting. Konan Empire was really pushing him to sell Willow Publishing's present location and he was really reluctant to do so.

Willow publishing's was a well known publishing house that had been started by Ryuuen's grandfather. A grandfather that Ryuuen hadn't known existed till about 3 years ago. He felt that this was the last link left to his long deceased family. And Miaka was the only one that knew the truth, everyone else just thought that Ryuuen was there as a representative for the owner. Ryuuen had told her that he'd done this so he could keep the people from his past where they belonged, in the past.

Ryuuen and Miaka had met at the University Miaka had run to after the Taka/Yui episode. Ryuuen had been a year ahead of her but new as well. They had ended up being roommates. They'd hit it off right away but it'd taken them a while before they had truly trusted each other. Because of this Miaka had been the first one that Ryuuen had told he was gay to and the story that centring on his old best friend and his rejection, like wise she had been able to talk out all her pain and feelings about Taka with him.

In the 6 years that they had known each other they had come to regard each other as brother and sister. When they had left the University they had stuck together to the point where they work together. Miaka was Ryuuen's assistant. She could get a better job, she did have a major in English after all, but working with Ryuuen gave her time to do what she loved the most, write. She was currently on the Best Seller List, under the pen name Akaim Tamakins, but no one knew that except for Ryuuen, who had helped her come up with the name, not even her own family knew.

Walking into Ryuuen's office she found him sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

"What I'm I supposed to do?" his voice came muffled from behind his hands. "Everyone's telling me to do this or do that, but I can't make up my mind." Looking up at Miaka standing at the door he asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Miaka sighed and walked to him. Going around his desk and chair, she stood behind him and pulled him back into the chair. Once he seemed comfortable, she started to massage his tense shoulders, she hated when he got like this. He was bound to either shut down or snap soon, it could go either way and none would be good for him or those around him. "I think," she answered his question. "You should do what you think is best. What you want to do? No one can make this decision for you."

"That's not very helpful, you know," Ryuuen replied as he melted into the chair. There was one thing he was sure of and that was that Miaka had magic hands. "But I appreciated it." Miaka just made an agreeable noise and continued working the tension out of her best friend.

After a few minutes of silence Ryuuen spoke up. "So let's hear this perfectly good reason for being late of yours."

Miaka sighed, rolled her eyes and told him about her run in with the exquisite but creepy man from the coffee shop. By the end he was almost falling out of his sit with laughter. "It wasn't funny," Miaka said in exasperation but glad that Ryuuen was out of his grumpy mood. "For all I know he wanted to abduct me or something."

This just drove Ryuuen into another round of laughter. Miaka just glared at him and started to walk toward to door. "Fine, laugh all you want, I'm going back outside." But Ryuuen wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her down to his lap and into a hug. "I was only kidding, don't get all worked up. You know I love you." He then gave her a quick peck on the mouth, which meant nothing considering the fact that he was gay and considered her to be his sister.

They were so engrossed in their moment that they never noticed the door open or the stunned man that stood there till he awkwardly cleared his throat and they both turned to find him there.

Miaka couldn't believe her eyes. It was the man from the coffee shop. What was he doing here? Had he followed her here?

Ryuuen was flabbergasted. He couldn't think of anything to say, death would've been less painful as memories and the pain they had caused grasped him and slapped him in the face. This couldn't be happening. He wanted to close his eyes and will the man before him to vanish but he couldn't tear his stunned gaze away. He wanted it all to be a dream, like the numerous ones that hunted him but knowing the perfection was too Sai, to be a dream. After six years of his ghost hounding him it looked like the demon himself had coming looking for him, he just couldn't be shunned away

"S…Sai…?"

--------------------

The man sighed in exasperation as the lift slowly ascended, it was taking too long. At this rate he would be an old man before they got there. Maybe if he tried pressing the button again? You never know with these contraptions. He reached forward to do so but his hand was slapped out of the way. "Hey! That hurt!" He brought his hand to his chest in a guarded gesture. Women sure could be violent, he thought to himself.

"Taka stop it! That's not going to make the elevator go faster!" an equally exasperated Yui snapped. "I swear it's like you're a little kid that need to be constantly watched. We're almost there so keep your pants on!" Yui started to massage her temples, she was going to get a head ache, she could tell. She hated it when Taka got like this, he was like a kid on a major sugar rush and like always she was the one stuck looking after him. She hated her job.

The third occupant just rolled her eyes and sighed. It was going to be one of those days and the day was only starting too. "Taka start acting your age would you? Today's an important day for Konan Empire and we have to be on our toes if we're going to persuade the owner of Willow Publishing's to sign over to us."

One minute he was the immature kid that they loved but could hardly tolerate and the next he was the slick business man that he was proclaimed to be. He could sweet talk anyone into doing what had to be done and leave them thinking it was their idea to begin with. He was one of the reasons that Konan Empire had gotten as far is it had. "The owner? But I thought we were meeting with the representative?"

"We are," replied Houki. "No one knows who the owner really is or what he really looks like. He could be a she for all we know."

"But," jumped in Yui. "If we can convince the representative, word well get back to the owner and the deals ours."

"Good," Taka stated with a glimmer in his eyes. "I'm up for the challenge."

Yui and Houki shared a smile; the deal was as good as theirs.

--------------------

**A.N.:** so there you have it, what did you think? Let me know, review! I like those. Thanks to ShyGirl1988 for all her help! Thank you! There happy now?

And thanks to:

**ShyGirl1988**: look up there! I thank you again, so please stop being so mean, hehe

**FlonTed**: okay for some reason I felt dizzy after reading you review…but I loved it and I agree with you! Thank you!

**sami**: thank you! Hope u liked this chapter!

**Nagem**: thank you! Here it is!

**Ayan Kitsune**: thank you! I'll try and do my best!

**dimonyo-anghel**: I agree and I wrote it. Thanks!


End file.
